Jordan McKee
Jordan McKee was a waitress at The Gun & Rose Diner. She was also an influential member of a mysterious organization of people called The Guard with a distinctive tattoo who are at the center of the town's so-called ‘Troubles’. Season 3 In a deleted scene of Stay, Dwight goes into the Gun & Rose diner and is seen talking with Jordan which ends with Jordan about to threaten Dwight with her trouble over his association with Duke Crocker. In Over My Head, Nathan comes to the diner during her shift. He reveals to her his tattoo and his inability to touch. She is fascinated by the fact she can touch him without causing him pain. In Thanks for the Memories, she was seen with the Guard at the barn to make sure that Audrey went and stayed in the Barn. When she saw Nathan was trying to keep Audrey from going into the Barn, she shot him. He reacted to the wounds' physical effects but not the sensation, suggesting that the Troubles continued for at least a short amount of time after Audrey entered the Barn. Duke, who supported Nathan after he was shot, shot Jordan twice. Season 4 In Fallout and Haven: After the Storm, she was later discover to be rescued by Nathan when he found her unconscious in a field. Nathan carried her to back to town and explained her conditions to the doctor so she could have surgery to save her life. Nathan had to leave town because the Guard wanted to kill him for what he had done at the Barn. When he came back he was stopped by Jordan and other Guard members who wanted to kill him. Luckily Dwight, Vince, and Dave were there to stop Jordan from killing Nathan. Jordan later confronted Vince that his always wanted Nathan safe because this was about Audrey. She accused Vince of still carrying a torch for Audrey, just as Nathan and Duke. So Jordan begins following Nathan around on his cases making sure he stays alive in order for Audrey to kill him to end the troubles. In Survivors, she tries to stop Nathan from approaching the troubled, but is stopped at gunpoint by Duke. In Bad Blood, Jordan assists in the case by taking them to Mike Gallagher, thinking its his trouble causing it. Mike accidentally touches Jordan and her trouble knocks him out. When Mike's trouble comes for Nathan, Jordan uses her trouble to cause the blood cause and temporarily disperse it. In The New Girl, Jordan gets angry when Lexie refuses to kill Nathan and the fact that Lexie isn't Audrey anymore. This is when Jordan decides to bring a Crocker into it, more specifically, Wade Crocker. She tells him he can save Haven. They get romantically involved and in Countdown, Jordan figures out that Audrey is only pretending to be Lexie so she doesn't have to kill Nathan. So in order for her plan to work, Jordan kidnaps Vince so he can't stop her. Jordan tries to get Audrey to kill Nathan, but Audrey refuses. After everything is over, Jordan decides it's time to leave Haven. On her way out, she meets with Wade but is killed by him. Her missing-persons file with the Haven Police Department is designated "HPD3536-407.20". In "Lay Me Down" Duke finds Jordan's body along with others wrapped in bags under shallow water just off the coast of Haven. Trouble Her Trouble meant that skin to skin contact with anyone would result in excruciating pain. The only exception to this was Nathan, who due to his Trouble could not feel it. Appearances Comic *''Haven: After the Storm'' Notes *Despite Kate Kelton's name appearing in the opening credits for "Stay", Jordan was originally going to make her first appearance in this episode but her scene was cut from the final aired version and was later included in the DVD release for Haven season 3. *Jordan may be named after Haven's first assistant editor, Jessica McKee. *She is the only other female recurring character besides Gloria and Vickie, dubbed "the Vodoo Artist" by Gloria when she took her on as her intern. Does Beatrice the Harbour Master qualify for the distinction? Or Marion Caldwell? References * More Casting News Category:Members of the Guard Category:Criminals Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Comic characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters - recurring Category:Character pages Category:Deceased